


Foster (Good Relations)

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 10 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, where you grow up affects your problem solving skills.





	Foster (Good Relations)

“Why a dance party?” Alphi asked, carefully neutral.   
“It’s called fostering good relations, poppet.” Hemlock said cheerfully as she helped Tataru look through lists of performers.   
“I get that.” He clarified. “But why  _ dancing _ in particular. And don’t call me poppet.”   
“He’s kind of got a point.” Tataru admitted. “People aren’t going to want to dance with each with each other with things still so tense between the groups.”   
“Ah, but dancing is part B.” Hemlock said mischievously. “Part A is lots and lots of alcohol.”   
They both stared at each other, then at her. “Um, where did you get this idea?”   
“It’s how the Bloody Executioners have such good relations with other pirate crews.” She said blithely. “I had a fling with one, the parties were great, and it’s hard to feel superior to other people when you had both been dancing half naked around a bonfire the day before.”


End file.
